Who knew we could be lovers?
by icefireSpirit Wolf
Summary: Naruto, is looking for Sasuke, but what happens when Sasuke finds Naruto? After discovering new feelings Naruto never before experienced Naruto is hot and bothered, and who else could solve his 'problems' then Sai? sai/Naru SasuxNaru NARU IS UKE!


**Who knew we could be lovers?**

**Chapter 1**

**NSW**

* * *

Naruto walked next to Sakura, his arms stretched out, resting behind his head. He found this position comfortable; it was something he always did. He sighed happily as his skin drank in the last of the sun's dying rays.

Sakura smiled as she watched him, Naruto caught this "what?" he asked turning his head towards her. "Nothing it's just you seem to be enjoying yourself even while doing the most mundane parts of a mission".

Naruto smirked "well, what can I say, I can find enjoyment in anything" Sakura laughed "even…?" Naruto turned his head to where Sakura pointed "…Sai….I don't know I haven't really spent much time with the guy, he seems all right enough I guess".

Sakura gazed at the pale teen with Naruto; he paid no attention to them, instead his dark eyes that resembled a lot like Sasuke's were drawn into a book. From what Naruto had gathered form his few days of knowing the kid, he liked reading, since that's all he did, well…it was either reading or drawing, which Naruto had to admit the guy was good at doing.

Naruto continued to walk and think about Sai, there were many physical attributes that made him think Sai might be related to Sasuke even though he doubted it. Sai was like Sasuke in a few ways, one he was silent and stayed to himself, two he had pale skin, though Sasuke's had a light sheen to his, while Sai's was just translucent like marble.

Sai and Sasuke both had dark eyes that captivated you and pulled you into their depths. They also had dark hair, but Sasuke' was more pampered, it was shiny and full of volume, while Sai's was just sleek and smooth.

Naruto grinned in some ways Sai was Sasuke's replacement, but that would never happen since no one could replace Sasuke from team seven, even though the Hokage did temporarily. Naruto glanced up ahead to their temporary sensei, Yamato.

He was…well…different, he seemed good and wise like Kakashi, but he seemed to be holding back a dark past. He had pale skin and dark hair like Sai only his was brown and reminded Naruto of horse hair with its coarseness.

They continued until Yamato decided it would be good to start breaking camp while they had light to do so, so Naruto got his tent and sleeping bag arranged while Sakura and Yamato made a fire. Sai gathered wood and slipped into the tent and placed his sleeping bag and pack.

Naruto said 'hey' and continued to rearrange his bag and clothes for tomorrow. "This Sasuke person we are going after, what is he like?" Naruto was startled, Sai had mostly remained quiet and never spoke more than a few mumbled words; it hid his voice, which was smooth and resonating.

Naruto turned to him "he's…difficult to describe, he kept to himself, and concentrated mostly on training, he was powerful and strong, he never gave up, he would ,keep doing something over and over until he got it right."

Naruto continued "he acts like a total jerk at times but he does that so nobody will ask him questions about his past, he really had a hard life, but he was able to live through it and take his pain to make him stronger, it gave him a reason to live, albeit a bad reason, but a reason nonetheless and I have always admired that about him."

Naruto glanced up at Sai who had his head cocked as he watched Naruto, Naruto blushed realizing what he just said, "well….yeah that pretty much describes him, I mean I was his best friend so I knew a lot about him".

Naruto laughed hoping to break the awkward silence that followed after "I never had a best friend" Sai said simply then left. Naruto stared after him confused at his words.

Naruto came outside and stretched he hated his tent, it was smaller than he remembered, he would have to buy a new one when he got back to Konoha, he had to admit he had grown a lot since he was 12.

Naruto walked over to the fire and warmed his hands, he liked heat he liked light, which is why his skin had darkened over the years, and he stayed outside as much as possible basking in the light. He sat by the fire, Sakura glared at him "would it kill you to wear a shirt?" Naruto shrugged "what I have always slept in just pants".

Sakura rolled her eyes; she wore simple dark Capri's and a mid-sleeved light pink shirt for her pajamas. Sai wore his usual, black pants and shirt. Naruto yawned as he waited for food scratching his stomach, Sai was staring at him, more importantly at his stomach, and he looked down "sorry hungry".

Sai shook his head "no I was admiring your tattoo, it is quite beautiful, very intricate, who was the artist"? Naruto laughed "no it's not a tattoo, it's a seal, I'm a Jinjuriki" Sai looked at him quizzically, "I have a demon sealed inside of me" Naruto said to simplify it.

Sai nodded "I see, well either way it's nice". Naruto laughed despite himself "what is it?" he asked "sorry, it's just I have never heard someone call my seal 'nice'" Sai shrugged "I see the world differently than most people, I can see beauty in just about everything".

Naruto stared at Sai, he never heard someone speak like him, so poetic, it was beautiful. Naruto threw the thought from his mind and continued to wait for food, Sakura finally finished it, it was simple ninja rations, white rice with a few pieces of vegetable and meat placed on top.

Naruto scarfed his food down quickly, Naruto sighed despite eating enough for five men, he remained skinny, he didn't buff up like most guys he knew, instead he remained lithe and thin, his body flexible. He had a tall frame though, and he was muscular he didn't have the frame like some guys did where they looked womanly.

Naruto stretched and went to bed, there really wasn't anything else to do when you were on the road, and a day of walking really tired you out.

* * *

A week later they camped a few miles outside of a nearby town, Naruto stayed at camp, while Sakura and Yamato went into town looking for info on Sasuke. Naruto laid about his shirt removed and basked in the sun, it was a perfect day.

Sai and Naruto had meandered away from the camp to a nearby pond it was nice. Sai sat away from him leaning against a tree, drawing something intently. Naruto yawned, when Sai spoke up "what if Sakura and Yamato return to the camp with news?"

Naruto shrugged "meh, I guess I can make a clone to wait for them". Naruto without sitting up went through the hand signs without really thinking and made a shadow clone "go to camp please" the clone nodded and head towards camp.

Sai stared after it, in amazement, "that was quite some skill, shadow clones are hard to do" Naruto shrugged "I can do them in my sleep". The two teammates fell silent after that.

* * *

Sasuke smirked as he backed away from them; it had been a few long years since he had last seen Naruto, he had grown a lot, but he never lost that allure that had always captivated Sasuke. Sasuke had come to realize that, the allure was actually lust, he wanted that dobe, and he wanted that dobe sometime even more than his revenge.

Sasuke followed the clone, he knew all about clones, and right now he was going to make Naruto pay dearly for forcing Sasuke in a position of weakness, he had to focus all his attention on his brother, but no, parts of him were focused on that blonde idiot, well once the blonde was his, he would be satisfied then he could turn his thoughts to his revenge once more.

First he would get the blonde to admit that he liked Sasuke in more than just a friendly way, and if that meant assaulting and teasing him, he would. Once the clone was some distance away from the pond, Sasuke lept, pinning the clone into the dirt.

He thanked Naruto for leaving his clone shirtless, he quickly placed a silencing jutsu on the clone, making it incapable of speak. "Hello Naruto" he said "I know the full capacity of clones, anything that happens to it you feel, anything it learns you learn, well how about I teach you something new?"

He said snaking his hand down and grabbing the clone in between his legs applying pressure the clone froze its eyes widened. "What's the matter Naruto? Startled? Afraid?" Sasuke smirked and began to rub the member that began to respond almost immediately, "oh, I think you are liking this Naruto, you must really enjoy having a man touch you, perhaps you have had this done to you before? You seem to know what to do".

He said watching as the clone threw its head to the side, its eyes half shut as it panted silently. Sasuke was amused at the reaction, he watched as Naruto's body came to life his nipples hardened as well as his member, it strained in its pants.

Sasuke smirked "you like this a lot, have you been hoping for something like this? Maybe you have imagined already, I wonder do you do this to yourself Naruto?" he said whispering into the clones ears, "do you imagine me touching you here and everywhere else, do you imagine me holding you down and thrusting into you? Do you imagine my cock shoved deep inside you, ramming your insides and covering them with my seed?"

Sasuke began to pant at this, he was beginning to respond as well but he had control he would not go all the way, not with a clone anyways. He nibbled the clone's ear then sucked on it; the clone leaned into him, shaking.

Sasuke smirked and unzipped the clone, and began to rub the throbbing member, feeling the strong pulse from the shaft to the tip which was beginning to leak. He grinned "I thought Uzumaki's were famous for their stamina, apparently you are almost to your breaking point…tell me does it feel that good, just by touching you?"

He pulled his head away and stared intently into the clones eyes, "you are lucky that I am such a good person Naruto" I'll let you experience just what I can do, not the whole thing yet, I won't penetrate the clone, you'll have to find me to go all the way, but here is some incentive".

Sasuke leaned down and captured the clones mouth, kissing it like it were the real Naruto, he panted, good kami, even the clone tasted like Ramen, the clone was wet and warm on the inside, it's tongue flickered out and touched his, he couldn't ignore the game and he played along, dueling the tongue until his dominated the other.

He dug into the clone's mouth and stretched out every flavor and feel he got from it to its maximum. He shivered, his member throbbed violently, he closed his eyes "I will admit, your mouth is making even me lose control, but I will stick to my principles"

He squeezed the clones member which twitched violently at this point, a few quick erratic strokes and the clone was Cumming. It screamed a silent cry its body jerked upward and to the side then Sasuke leaned down and said, "Remember Naruto, if you want it all, come to me alone".

Then he stabbed the clone making it disappear.

* * *

Naruto suddenly was shocked as he felt the clone die, "what the hell, who-"then he was seeing everything through the clones eyes, feeling everything.

He swore "S-…Sai, go to camp quickly…please I need you to grab…my …my bag!" He had to get Sai out of here, he was losing control fast. Sai stood "why?" Naruto growled at him just get it!" he screamed. Sai back peddled and ran out of there.

Naruto flipped on to his side curling his body away from the trees, "fuck….goddammit, Sasuke…you…ah…you" he couldn't finish his train of thought, the feeling was too…good kami, it felt amazing, who knew such pleasure from such simple actions.

He studied Sasuke's face it had formed out nicely, his lips thin and perfect, jaw chiseled and defined sharply. Naruto had a sudden urge to reach out and kiss it, but then he remembered it was a clone's memory.

He felt Sasuke's rough yet delicate hand run smoothly up and down his member. Naruto swore as he reached down and stroked it through his pants, "dammit…ah fuck…..ye-…..yes, …more, fuck, I want more" he said as he stroked faster and faster, he looked up at Sasuke, he was speaking "you want this Naruto? Well if you do you need to find me for the rest".

Naruto groaned oh kami, it was too good, no way could anything get better, then Naruto realized this wasn't even all the way, his heart skipped a beat, 'what would it be like to go all the way?' he thought, Naruto swore as his body jerked, he was nearing his release.

Would Sasuke fuck him hard? Or would he go slowly? Naruto assumed it would be hard and fast, that seemed like something Sasuke would do. He swore again as he un-zipped his pants, he rubbed faster, and then he felt Sasuke's kiss.

Naruto closed his eyes his mouth hung open as he experienced it, it was amazing, it was hot and wet, Sasuke' tongue battled his with expert ease, he had no defense for such an attack. Then the nibbling of his ear, all of it too much, too much he couldn't take it.

His world exploded as he arched his body, he sprayed cum everywhere as his member twitched. Finally when it was over he rose, he panted. He looked down, "dammit Sasuke…..ugh, how the hell am I supposed to find you?"

He suddenly got up and without thinking went into the pond, hoping to wash away the evidence form himself and clothes, plus it cooled him down from doing it again.

Sai returned back Naruto stared at him form the water "so, can you please tell me why I needed to go to camp?" Naruto paused "well…sometimes I um….I have control issues with the demon inside me, and my bag has some special stuff that keeps it under control."

Sai glanced at him "oh, so you are in the water why?" Naruto quickly came up with a lie on the spot, "well I ended up not needing it, but it took a lot of work so I sweated a bunch and I felt dirty so I decided to take a swim."

Naruto rose out of the water and walked to shore, "but thanks anyway" Sai nodded "its okay, but maybe a better warning next time?" Naruto laughed "yeah well…I can't really know for sure when it happens".

Sai spoke "what happened to your clone?" Naruto froze "huh? Oh that…..it had to release it to take care of the Kyuubi, so yeah". Naruto scratched his wet hair. He then shook his head to get rid of extra water. Sai tilted his head and stared at him "what?" Naruto asked taking his bag from Sai.

Sai shrugged and said "nothing" then went back to his sketch pad. Naruto sat down next to him "so what are you drawing?" Sai glanced at him "nothing, just random sketches" Naruto looked over hoping to catch a glimpse but Sai moved away and blocked his view.

Naruto then sat there until Sai decided it was time to go back. Naruto walked close to Sai, he knew Sasuke was long gone, but he still felt safer if he was nearer to Sai.

* * *

That night Naruto lay in his sleeping bag trying to get the day's events out of his head. He sighed softly and drifted off to sleep.

He gasped for air, his heart was pounding his body sweated he peered up into those ebony eyes, the ebony hair that framed either side of the face in two long bangs, the back part of the hair stood up in spikes. Naruto gazed through half lidded eyes at the perfectly chiseled body above him.

Sasuke gave him that smirk then gave him another passionate kiss, he nibbled his ear, Naruto arched his body up into the insane heat that was building above him "come find me Naruto" he said then he was gone.

Naruto gasped as he woke up, he covered his mouth as he looked over Sai was fast asleep. Naruto groaned as he closed his eyes, his entire body was on fire and shivered in the frenzy. "Kami, two days ago I never thought about any of this, but now fuck….I want to do it, I want to do it so bad".

He said to himself softly "dammit Sasuke, why did you do this to me? Why now?" he asked as he waited for his body to calm down.

He got up in the morning grumpy, he didn't sleep much because every time he did, it was about Sasuke, not all of them sexual….at least not at first but after a few moments, things always shifted south and got heated very fast.

Naruto yawned; Sakura noticed this and asked "did you not sleep?" Naruto nodded "I don't know, nightmares I guess" Sakura looked at him sadly "about what?" Naruto shrugged "I don't know I forget them as soon as I wake up".

It was a lie, but it worked, Sakura left him alone after that. Things continued like this for a while, finally after three days Naruto knew he would have to 'blow off some steam' so he volunteered for firewood duty the next night then quickly gathered some firewood.

After a large enough pile was found he closed his eyes and imagined Sasuke, his scent, his feel, his touch his voice, everything. He let out a shaky breath as his body instantly reacted. He leaned against a tree for support then let his hand slip under his shirt, rubbing his stomach, and then he drifted it south slowly in a teasing way, like Sasuke would do.

He moaned as he touched his member, then he grabbed it roughly, then he clamped his eyes tighter and imagined it was Sasuke, "Sasuke…hn….Sasuke more…" he said as he pumped faster and faster, "kami, yes! Ah….Sasuke! Fuck….faster faster!" he cried then he came, he exhaled loudly as he panted.

He took a few bandages and cleaned off his member then buried them; he wiped his hands on a few leaves then gathered the firewood back up an excuse for his lateness on his mind already. Naruto however did not notice the pale teen that had watched him during his little fiasco.

Sai watched as Naruto walked away, 'why would he do such a thing while thinking of Sasuke? What is the point? Are you supposed to say your friends name while doing that? And why do that anyway?' but as Sai thought about it, he did feel something new begin to bubble inside him, an urge for something.

He glanced down at his penis, 'what is so great about touching you? Does it feel good or something? Hmmm maybe I shall find some literature about this'.

Naruto walked back into camp "here firewood, sorry I got lost". Sakura rolled her eyes "you idiot" Naruto gave her a smile then went back to the tent. He lay down and covered his face with his hands "I am pathetic" he said to himself.

* * *

Yamato sat in his tent reading a new book in the series he liked when Sai came in "I need a book on something" Yamato looked at him "on what exactly, I may carry a few books with me, but the topics are limited".

Sai sat down, "I want to know why guys rub their penises, do you have a book on that?" Yamato stared at Sai, who looked at him with all the seriousness, Yamato coughed then said "why…why do you want to know that?" Sai shrugged "Naruto was doing that, so I want to know why".

Yamato sighed and rubbed his temples "Sai…things like that, are…well personal, so don't mention it to other people, and don't….wait how do you know Naruto was doing it?" Sai answered blankly "I watched him, he did it while collecting firewood, he seemed to enjoy it, that's why I want to know".

Yamato face palmed himself "well….you see, first off, never spy on people again, and second, doing that…well…it…it is pleasurable, guys and girls do that, to learn more about themselves, so that they can figure out what feels good to them, and since this is the time when those kinds of things are maturing, you get urges to do so".

Sai thought about this "so, rubbing my penis will make me feel good?" Yamato nodded "yes…well most of the time anyway, but there are certain rules, for doing things like that, one, it's called masturbating, and two you do it when you are alone".

Sai nodded "okay I understand Yamato sensei, I will go and try this masturbating thing now" Yamato face palmed himself once more "no, you don't say that, you keep it to yourself okay?" Sai nodded "very well".

Sai left Yamato sighed "what the hell just happened"? He asked himself and continued to read his book to get his mind off the conversation he just had.

* * *

Sai lay on his back Naruto was fast asleep; he could tell by the breathing, 'okay, now I guess is a good time'. He then brought his hand down to his pants 'do I just grab it? Or what am I supposed to do?' He shrugged and grabbed it like he would a paint brush lightly and firmly.

He lay there a few moments; he didn't really feel anything, except for the light pulse of his heartbeat through the skin. He slowly moved his hand to the tip, suddenly he gasped. A small burst of a spark went up his spine.

He looked down 'whoa, that felt interesting' he did it again, going back up, nothing happened on the upward strokes so he concentrated on the downward ones, he suddenly began to pant, 'this, this is….why didn't I do this before? It feels, great, like I am on fire, wow! My entire body just spasmed'.

He suddenly startled himself by moaning, he clamped a hand to his mouth, and breathed through his hand, gasping for air, he pinched his eyes shut, something was happening like he was being squeezed tighter and tighter until he was to the point of breaking.

He threw his head to the side, he gasped Naruto lay sleeping so peacefully, his heart lept, the way the blondes locks fell on his brow, the way his pink lips parted slightly while he slept. His one arm extended out Sai for some reason wanted to grab that hand, to feel how smooth that tan skin was.

His stomach curled on itself, his heart raced, he watched Naruto, then imagined what Naruto did but a few hours ago, he remembered the way that head tossed back, shaking that mane of blonde hair. He remembered the way those blue eyes were half buried under lustful lids, the way his voice muttered that name over and over, he imagined right then, that it wasn't Sasuke's name Naruto was calling but his.

His hips bucked awkwardly as he imagined doing stuff to the blonde he didn't even know how he knew about, but it felt right. He wanted the blonde, the way he moved, the way he talked, the way he smiled and laughed, everything mesmerizing.

Sai suddenly whispered Naruto's name across his lips as a feeling over swept him of great release, he groaned as his hips bucked upwards a few times of their own free will, he felt something wet bursting form him, it wasn't urine, he knew that, it was sticky and it sprayed not streamed out.

He panted as he lifted his covers and looked down, it was dark to see, but his hand brought up the sticky substance. It was white, he studied it, it was what came out of Naruto's dick as well, he sniffed it, it didn't smell much like anything, he hesitantly licked it, it didn't taste bad either, it just felt warm and sticky like blood.

He shrugged and yawned it actually tired him out; he stretched his arms out and fell asleep. In the morning he regretted doing that, the substance had dried on to him in crusty patches, it took him a while to clean it out of his pants, he gave up on his sheets after a while and decided to sleep on top of them.

Sai noted that in the next few days Naruto would 'masturbate' about every other day, and it was usually the same approach he volunteered to go get firewood then would leave, always coming back with a different excuse about why he took so long, Sakura believed him and Yamato stopped caring.

* * *

Sai began to get curious, he wanted to see Naruto do it again, it was quite interesting, and exciting at the same time. So he began to follow him, he watched Naruto, and listened to how desperate he was getting each time he did it.

Naruto began to masturbate differently now, instead of just rubbing his dick he moved to rubbing his chest as well, tweaking his nipples, Sai had tried this but it did nothing for him. Sai began to day dream about the blonde and his daydreams ended up going into his artwork, he drew Naruto in all his different positions, most of them were ones Sai and viewed but one or two he drew because he wanted to see Naruto that way.

He hungered over his art book, trying to draw every detail, the way those eyes glazed over, the way his lips parted, the way that one vein in his penis throbbed. He drew everything he could remember. He watched one day as Naruto's hand that had been caressing his nipples suddenly moved down again, which was weird because he already had a hand down there…why would he need another?

Then Sai watched his heart skipping a beat as the hand moved below his penis past his balls, to just behind them, he suddenly hissed and his head snapped back as his body began thrusting up and down. Sai suddenly felt his member twitch violently he looked down he hadn't realized he was getting hard.

He looked back up, Naruto moaned louder and louder, "Sasuke, Sasuke" he panted over and over again, in a voice getting higher and lighter as he ran out of air.

Naruto gasped for air, he was panting so hard, he jerked his body backwards slamming into the tree behind him. Sai found himself moaning as well, he covered his mouth. Naruto spread his legs wider, "ah…fuck this feels amazing, dammit Sasuke I want…..nnng….I want your cock inside of me" Naruto moaned in frustration.

Faster and faster Naruto's hands worked until finally he released. Sai sat there panting as Naruto cleaned himself up again. Sai hid in the bushes as Naruto passed by, Sai waited until he was well out of ear shot then began to stroke himself.

He finished quickly, then came back into camp. Naruto acted as if nothing had happened, as if he had not just been in the woods screaming for his old teammate the one we were looking for to shove his cock up his ass.

Sai wondered why was Sasuke the one Naruto wanted, why not him? Sai wanted Naruto, he knew that, Naruto was the reason Sai was having such experiences; he wanted to know, so tonight he would ask.

Naruto was just getting into his sleeping bag, when Sai asked the question, "Why do you want Sasuke?" Naruto froze "huh? Why do I….?" Naruto blushed "he's my teammate and friend, of course I want him back" Sai shook his head "no, I mean, why do you want Sasuke inside you? Why do you want him touching you?"

Naruto sat straight as an arrow his eyes wide "you...you spied on me?" Sai shushed him Naruto growled but moved over and zipped the flap shut, "the first time was an accident, I was coming to help you when I saw what you were doing".

Naruto stared at him "the first…time, you did it more than once? " Sai nodded "I was….curious, I had never seen a person do that before, I wanted to know why, so I asked Yamato, he told me, and at first I stayed away, but your tactics are easy to follow, you go and get firewood as an excuse, so I began to follow you again, I wanted to see more methods".

Naruto stared at him his mouth agape "I usually study you then, at night I try to mimic you, most of the stuff I find pleasurable but some stuff like rubbing the nipples I do not find arousing, I am sorry if I have offended you" Naruto stared at him saying nothing.

Naruto then spoke "for how long?" he asked suddenly "about two weeks now" Sai said, feeling…..ashamed for what he did. Sai looked away "have you told anyone?" Sai shook his head "no, I have not, and I won't, I just….I" he looked away.

Naruto cocked his head "what?" Sai suddenly had an idea "I drew you" Naruto jumped "you drew…me?" Sai nodded "yes, I couldn't help it; you always pop into my mind so I draw you to get it out of my system, and here they are".

Naruto looked down at the sketch book and blushed a beat red, "…v-very…..vivid" Naruto said after a while "I try to put as much detail into it" Naruto suddenly flipped the book to his 'private' drawings Naruto stared at them, there he was on his back his head tossed to the side, his legs open.

He stared up at you in pleading eyes, lustful and hungry. Sai felt a heat rush to his cheeks "I'm sorry…I have an active imagination at times". Naruto said nothing "these are good…..it's just I am a little embarrassed".

Sai nodded "so am I, I should have done any of this, but I couldn't help myself seeing you do that stuff is so…..amazing, it makes me feel good just watching". Naruto snapped the book shut "wait, you get turned on by watching me?"

Sai cocked his head confused "turned…on?" Naruto laughed "you know, hard" Sai nodded understanding finally the term, "yes, my dick gets hard when I watch you, it hurts sometimes, and I have to wait for you to leave so that I can…relieve myself".

Naruto laughed "you talk as if you have no idea what is going on" Sai nodded "I don't have any idea, all I know is, when I see you, I want to touch you and do things to you, but sadly I am not your best friend".

Naruto paused "best friend?" Sai nodded "yes, you have to be best friends to touch one another right?" Naruto squinted his eyes "are you serious? What gave you that idea?" Sai sighed "well, Sasuke was your best friend, and you want to only do it with Sasuke so I assumed you can only do it with your friends".

Naruto laughed, "No, no, I want to do it with…." Naruto paused "what?" Sai asked "actually, I just want to do it, I thought I wanted to do it with Sasuke because I thought Sasuke was the only one who wanted me".

Sai stared at Naruto, "hey, Sai….you want to try and experiment with me?" Sai stared at him, "what is it? Some sort of potion or new jutsu?" Naruto laughed "no, Sai, no, kami you are so funny, how you can jump from one thing to another, just stay still".

Naruto then crawled on his knees to where he was, for some reason Sai's heart accelerated at his nearness, "I want to see if I am attracted to just Sasuke" Naruto then suddenly placed his lips on his. Sai's mind went blank and instinct suddenly flashed in his mind.

He leaned his head forward getting deeper into Naruto's mouth, which tasted oh so good, and felt so warm, he moved his lips against Naruto's he paused to breathe, Naruto panted his warm breath hitting his lips.

Sai opened his eyes a bit and looked at Naruto, Naruto's eyes were half lidded, Sai reached up and grabbed Naruto's cheeks his skin was smooth and perfect, he thought it would be bumpy from the marks which he thought were scars, but they weren't, they were almost like tattoo's as well.

Naruto moaned. Sai's heart lept, he split away "is the experiment-"Naruto silenced him by kissing him again, 'kissing that's right I am kissing' Sai thought, he remembered something about this, he heard about it and seen it happen a few times.

Sai liked this, it felt amazing his heart raced and his nerves felt like they were being electrified. He didn't know how long he kissed. But his knees were starting to ache from standing on them on the tent. He broke away from Naruto.

Naruto looked at him confused "what's wrong?" Sai panted "my knees hurt, I want to lie down and do this, is that okay?" Naruto pushed him to the ground, he grunted. Naruto was so aggressive right now. They lip locked again, Sai's arms instinctively wrapped around Naruto's body pulling him closer.

Naruto half lay half crouched over him. Sai brought his tongue out and flickered it across his Naruto's lips. Naruto opened for him. He moaned into Sai, Sai moaned back Naruto scrunched Sai's shirt in his hands.

Sai saw this and looked up "what is it?" Naruto panted "kami Sai, I want more, please, can we go further?" Sai was unsure, he didn't know what Naruto meant "I don't know what to do" Naruto groaned "you mean, you can't feel it here?" Naruto asked pulling Sai's hand to his groin.

Sai suddenly had shaky breathing, "oh my, yes….I feel that" he suddenly realized he thought it was just Naruto's weight on him, no it was his member throbbing painfully against his pants. Naruto moaned and suddenly rubbed into Sai's hand.

Sai let out a shaky breath and applied pressure, Naruto closed his eyes, Sai brought Naruto in again, kissing him, but he wanted Naruto's body closer to his, he pulled Naruto all the way down and unto his body, Naruto's head rested on his neck, Sai turned his head slightly and inhaled his scent, he then nuzzled closer to the blonde.

His hand pressed harder and harder against Naruto, Naruto moaned and at times bucked into Sai, Sai began to respond to Naruto. "What do you want next?" Sai asked, Naruto lifted his head his eyes were fully filmed over in lust.

He pulled at his shirt and pulled it over his head, Sai stared at that beautiful expanse of smooth chest to those erect nipples then to that captivating seal mark, Sai leaned up and kissed Naruto's chest. Naruto panted and placed his knees on either side of Sai's waist.

Sai liked the pressure that Naruto applied down there; he liked the heat and friction. He suddenly spasmed. He panted and moaned not understanding how all of a sudden his body felt so out of control at the moment. "Please Sai, don't come yet, not yet, please" Sai looked up at Naruto, "I….what? …okay" he said not sure what Naruto just said at the moment.

Naruto suddenly tugged at his pants, Sai's breathing hitched, as cold air met his member. Sai jerked his head back and slammed it into his pillow, the way Naruto was handling it, oh kami he felt like he was going to explode with every stroke. But then Naruto's voice came back to him 'don't cum' 'so that is what it is called Cumming' Sai thought to himself.

Naruto's pants began to slide down as well, Sai watched in captivated interest. Naruto panted as he sat naked against Sai's hips, Sai felt his member touch a throbbing opening. Sai was curious, he brought his hands up and placed them against Naruto's stomach then dragged them down feeling every detail.

He glided over Naruto's member he quickly indulged himself with that curious throbbing vein that always attracted his attention. Then he brought them further down "today…when you did it…you touched back here…." Sai began.

Naruto nodded and lifted himself slightly, and grabbed one of Sai's hands and began to suck on his fingers, Sai moaned and bucked he was nearer to his release then he thought. "What are you?" he asked as Naruto's tongue swirled his fingers about.

Naruto took them out with a satisfying 'pop' "just trust me" then he placed them near that entrance that Sai had felt before. Sai's lubed fingers slipped into Naruto's warmth. Sai gasped, Naruto winced his body spasmed upward "are you okay?" Sai asked Naruto hissed "yeah…fine, I'll get used to it, just keep stretching me".

Sai nodded and wiggled his fingers, unsure of what to do, Naruto was right though, his insides began to open up and make room for him, and he spread his fingers open, Naruto gasped this time in pleasure. Sai smirked he was happy he was able to do that to Naruto.

Naruto saw this "oh kami, do that again" Sai spread his fingers again "no not just that, the smirk" Sai frowned then did it again. Naruto attacked his lips "fuck that is such a turn on"Naruto pulled at his hand "time for the real thing" he said then grabbed Sai's cock roughly, Sai hissed.

Naruto stroked it a few times then he began to position to where Sai's fingers had been, the things clicked in his head 'he wants to put my…into his…' "Naruto!" he called out suddenly. He panted as two parts of his fought with each other, on one hand he wanted Naruto to place his throbbing cock into that heat and warmth, on the other hand he didn't know exactly what would happen, and "I don't think it'll fit! Are you sure...what if?" But Naruto silenced both parts of him by getting his tip inside.

He arched his back throwing his head back, so much heat and pressure, it felt amazing, he panted he gasped, he rolled his head to the side. Naruto did the same; both couldn't explain how amazing it felt at the moment.

Naruto swore "...fuck, Sai…you are thick" he said as he began to sink further and further on Sai's dick. Sai could only claw at his blankets and toss his head, he curled his toes, so much pleasure so much feeling. He moaned loudly he covered his mouth, he looked up at Naruto.

Naruto suddenly came down all the way on him, he arched his eyes wide, he almost gave out a cry, he felt a part of him go, but Naruto held on to him "no! No Cumming, not yet" Sai nodded and sat up leaning into Naruto's shoulder "...fuck…Naruto It feels so…good, I'm sorry I can't control myself….I'll try, but dammit" he said he fisted the blankets harder.

His hips bucked up and down a few times "here instead of the blankets fist me" Sai nodded and followed Naruto's directions. They moaned into each other's shoulders as they….'what is this? Having sex?' Sai didn't care what the term was he just cared that it felt so amazingly good.

Suddenly Naruto's whimpers became more and more high pitched signaling he was soon going to cum, Sai was relieved he didn't know how long he would be able to take it. Naruto gripped his shoulders "make me cum, please make me cum".

Sai began to stroke him faster and thrust into him faster which was harder to do in a sitting position. All of a sudden Naruto's body lurched and an amazing amount of force clamped down on his member, Sai had all he could take he came.

Naruto tossed his head back "ah! Sasuke!" he said. Sai's heart stopped 'did he just say?' Naruto covered his mouth and stared at him "oh shit, I am so sorry, I didn't mean to-"Sai pulled away from him. "Wait Sai, I didn't meant to-"Sai shook his head "no, I get it, you like him not me, I'm just his replacement"

Naruto sat there cum dripping from his opening and on his thighs and abs; Sai turned away from him and began to collect his things. He couldn't believe after all that, Naruto still only thought about Sasuke. It was wrong he shouldn't have done that, he shouldn't have.

Naruto cursed in his head he couldn't help it he didn't want to scream _his_ name he just wanted to be released. Naruto couldn't think straight at the moment he just knew that there was a body near one that willing and had heated flesh.

He saw though the look in Sai's eyes the disappointment when he said that name. Sai was pulling on his clothes his back turned to Naruto. Naruto wanted to say something but there was nothing to say. For the first time in his life he was disappointed in himself.

Naruto pulled his own clothes on 'I just used him, I used a person I barely knew for my own selfish interest, fuck Sasuke…what did you do to me?' Naruto shook his head he didn't want to be like that, he hated people who were like that, and he would not let that happen again.

He spoke "you are not his replacement" Sai was silent; Naruto hoped he was still listening "I made a mistake calling out his name, I really did and I understand you anger". After a few moments Sai spoke "I'm not angry, well….I am, but not at you, at me" Naruto looked back to him "why?"

Sai turned to him "because even though you said that, I still didn't get angry, I just felt disappointed that I couldn't be who you want me to be".

Naruto sighed "I don't want you to be anyone other than you, I mean look at you, look at all you can do, you are an awesome artist, and you are pretty funny and you don't even know it".

Sai shook his head "no, I am not a good artist, and I have no personality, I was raised by the Anbu root, people say I am creepy and….girls say my skin is ugly". Sai said looking away "how are you creepy?" Sai glanced at Naruto "I spy on people all the time, I mean….look what I did to you"

Naruto blushed "yes, well…okay so that is a little out there, but it isn't as bad as having a demon sealed inside you, I mean people always assumed since I have a demon inside me, that at any second I am going to blow and go on a killing rampage".

Sai laughed Naruto cocked his head looking at him confused "sorry, it's just I tried imagining you on a killing rampage, you are so….innocent, you don't seem like a cold blooded killer, you are to kind hearted".

Naruto smiled "thanks, it takes people a long time to figure that out, oh….and by the way, your skin is not ugly, I love it, it's like marble basking in moonlight, so pure and white…" Naruto said his eyes falling lovingly on his frame.

Sai smirked "thanks….so….." there was an awkward silence "what now?" Sai asked. Naruto shrugged "well….are you still angry at me?" Sai shrugged "I want to make it up to you….this time I'll call out your name for sure".

Sai was startled when Naruto leaned over and began to kiss him again, Sai instantly relaxed into the kiss, his body was definitely getting used to this. "W-wait, Naruto, we just did it….is it healthy…to…well do it again?"

Naruto laughed "Sai how can you say things like that, when you are like_ this_" Sai moaned as Naruto caressed his hardening member. "Oh…fuck Naruto" Sai said, already his breathing hitched.

Naruto continued his menstruation's then said "sit up" Sai did as he commanded, Naruto kissed him once more, Sai moaned and quickly inserted his tongue into Naruto's welcoming mouth, 'I could get used to this as well' Sai thought to himself.

Naruto suddenly began to nibble on his chest, then he suddenly sunk lower, Sai gazed down at Naruto as he unzipped his pants once more then his lips came in contact with Sai's member. Sai swore as the wet heat enveloped his member.

Naruto's head slowly began to move up and down along his shaft. Sai buried his fingers into Naruto's blonde hair; he closed his eyes and concentrated only on Naruto's wondrous cavern of a mouth. "…nnng…more Naruto….oh kami….more" he said through gasping breaths.

Naruto began to go faster, his tongue whirled around his tip and flickered the opening that leaked of pre-cum. Sai whimpered. Naruto hummed around the appendage making Sai go even further to the edge he couldn't control his body, he fell back he threw his head from side to side as his entire torso spasmed.

Naruto's hands pressed against his hips keeping them in place. Sai swore under his breath as he became more and more light headed, as his pleasure increased more and more with every swirl of Naruto's tongue.

Finally he couldn't take it anymore with a strangled cry he came. He bit his arm keeping most of the noise muffled, 'fuck…oh fuck…that was amazing!' he thought as Naruto slurped up his cum. After collecting his thoughts and breath he looked up to Naruto who was wiping his face with an arm.

Naruto grinned then leaned down and began to kiss him, they kissed deeply, heat building up between them quite swiftly, Sai groaned he was hard a third time. He didn't know how it was possible, how his body kept going but it did.

Naruto pulled at his clothes, Sai helped him and finally Naruto was naked once more. Sai ran his hands over Naruto's skin, so smooth so warm, it was covered in a film of sweat. His blonde locks stuck to his face, his breathing was fast and heavy.

Sai suddenly surprised both of them by flipping Naruto to the ground, "this time, I am on top" he said as he began to kiss Naruto, Naruto accepted his dominance and tongue without a word of complaint. Sai played with a nipple distracting Naruto as his other hand moved lower, rubbing his throbbing member, then cupping his balls, but then a single digit moved into Naruto's opening.

Naruto suddenly hissed and his body jerked backwards as his neck was revealed to Sai, Sai clamped onto it with his mouth, he began to suck and nibble at the vein that vibrated with the beat of Naruto's accelerated hear beat.

Sai quickly prepared Naruto. Then removed his fingers then grabbed Naruto's chin roughly so Naruto was looking into his eyes he spoke "I am _Sai_ not Sasuke" then he thrusted hard into Naruto emphasizing who he was.

Naruto screwed his eyes shut and clawed at his shoulders, as Sai set up a fast pace, bringing his member out almost to the tip then plunging back in balls deep. Naruto threw his head and opened and closed his mouth in silent cries.

He grunted and made random noises of pleasure and surprise as Sai fucked him. Sai leaned down and spoke into Naruto's ear "this is my cock inside you, this is my cock making you feel so good, this is my cock making you like this" he said bringing his hand down and clamping it rough around Naruto's twitching member.

He began to stroke in time with his thrusts, Naruto began to speak "Sai…oh kami Sai! More….More! Please….ah…ah…ah" Sai grinned he thrusted even harder not caring how tired or how sore he was. His knees got burned from the blankets, his hips protested, his muscles in his back screamed, and his entire body screamed for release, but not yet, not yet.

Naruto's eyes rolled back into his head as he suddenly took three huge gasps, "ah…ah…! AHH!" he began to scream, but Sai covered Naruto's mouth with his, silencing the blonde as he sprayed cum on both of them.

Naruto's orgasming body sent him over the edge, Sai moaned into Naruto as he cum as well. When both were finishing out there orgasms', they gasped for air and looked at each other; Sai then began to withdraw and collapsed on his back, relief coming to his aching body.

Naruto lay next to him gasping,…"wow" Naruto said, Sai nodded in agreement, then he slowly sat up, he wiped away some of the drying cum on his stomach Sai sighed "we are going to need a bath". Naruto laughed then rolled over and into a sitting position.

The looked at each other "you look like hell" Naruto said, Sai smirked "you felt like hell, so hot on the inside" Naruto blushed Sai chuckled. Naruto then said "so now what happens...? are we just casual sex partners...or...what?" Sai was silent "I don't know, don't you like Sasuke?" Naruto nodded blushing "I do...but I also like you as well...I don't...know".

Sai shrugged "I don't know either, but I do know one thing, we both need baths and sleep" Naruto nodded "I'll go first, when I come back you can go" Sai nodded "I'll take a nap then." Naruto dressed then looked back once more at Sai who was getting comfy on his blankets, Naruto took one last glance at that muscled body, the body that had drug him to heaven and back in one night. Naruto shivered at the memory.

* * *

**So this was something random I decided to start writing, I was originally going to have Naruto leave and find Sasuke, but I ended up dragging Sai into the mix, I don't know it just...happened, anyway I hope you enjoy, and if any anti-yaoi people comment on this I will ignore because it says right in the summery what it is about so you were warned!**

**I also know a lot of people now are writing the smut parts in other places and giving hyper links, I'm not like that, I find it annoying and messes with the flow of the story, I don't care that it up's the rating of the story, so yeah...that's it I guess, oh and if you are reading Life as A fox, a new chapter will be soon. JSYK.**

**NSW**


End file.
